I Fall
by Miharu Reiko
Summary: Jika kematian selalu menyertaimu apa yang akan kau lakukan? ketika ia selalu setia mendampingimu? memilih bersedia atau tidak.. "karena aku satu-satunya orang yang akan mengingatmu dan selalu mengigatmu disini oppa" HanHun AU! DLDR!
Author: Miharu Reiko
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General/Romance  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
 **This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

 **I Fall…**

Mata itu hanya menatap sosok remaja yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, saling tertawa dan bercanda, mata sewarna kelamnya malam itu terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang remaja.

Takkan ada yang melihatnya, tentu saja saat orang-orang bisa melihatnya hanya pada saat Kematian datang menjemput mereka.

Kematian, itulah namanya, sosok yang paling di takuti di antara sosok yang lain, jubah bertudung hitam yang selalu ia kenakan bergerak lembut tertiup angin, bayangan hitam menari-nari di sekitar dirinya, mengelilinginya layaknya jubah tak kasat mata.

19 tahun lamanya Kematian mengamati sosok remaja itu, semua berawal ketika ia datang untuk menjemput kedua orang tua sang remaja, di malam bulan oktober itu sang remaja harus kehilangan orang tuanya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, pembunuh itu datang ke kediamannya saat usia sang remaja itu baru berumur 16 bulan, pumbunuh itu membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan cara yang keji dan semua di lakukan tepat di hadapan sang remaja kala itu.

Saat sang pembunuh itu menghapiri sang anak, suara sirine polisi terdengar dari kejauhan, menyelamatkan sang anak.

Dan sejak hari itu Kematian selalu mengawasi, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia, seorang Kematian mengawasi Remaja itu, sosok mortal yang suatu saat akan menua dan meninggalkan dunia.

 _[I have nothing left to give_

 _I have found the perfect end]_

Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu, walaupun sang Remaja tak bisa melihat Kematian tapi ia selalu bisa merasakan sosok Kematian, memandang Kematian langsung.

"Hunnie, kau lihat apa?" Sehun, nama remaja itu mengalihkan pandangnya kearah kirinya

"Tidak Hyung, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu hal yang ku lupakan" ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil

Tak mungkin Sehun mengatakan pada teman-temannya jika ia tengah memandang sosok Kematian, bisa-bisa mereka menganggap Sehun gila.

Ia memang tak bisa melihat sosok Kematian, tapi Sehun bisa merasakannya, ia sendiri tak tahu kapan ia mulai bisa merasakan sosoknya itu, awalnya Sehun takut saat pertamakali merasakannya rasanya seperti kau berada di kegelapan yang tak ada habisnya, semua yang ada di sekitarmu bagaikan ruang kosong. Hanya ada kau dan dia.

Tapi itu berubah saat ia merasakan Kematian menenangkannya, mungkin terdengar aneh dan gila, untuk apa Kematian menenangkan seseorang?

Sehun merasakan pelukan lembut, dan jemari-jemari yang mengelus lembut pipinya. Menenangkan hatinya.

Elusan yang membuat ia berhenti berpikir jika kematian datang untuk menjemputnya

 _[You were made to make it hurt_

 _Disappear into the dirt]_

Kadang-kadang Sehun merasakan ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya, ia selalu mencari tahu apa yang kurang, teman? Ia memiliki teman yang menyayangi dan melindunginya layaknya seorang kakak, selain karena ia yang termuda di kelompoknya.

Keluarga? Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal ia tinggal bersama Kakek dan Neneknya, ia sebenarnya tak terlalu ingat bagaimana orang tuannnya meninggal, mungkin karena usianya baru satu tahun lebih, entah lah, kakek dan neneknya pun tak pernah membahasnya. Dan ia sendiri juga terlalu tak perduli untuk memikirkannya

Atau kekasih? Kata tabu dalam kamusnya, ia tak pernah terpikir memiliki seorang kekasih, baginya memiliki kekasih hal yang merepotkan, melaporkan kegiataanmu setiap saat, meminta ijin jika ingin pergi bersama teman, belum lagi jika di terpa masalah, layaknya dunia akan hancur. Itu kesimpulan yang ia buat saat melihat pasangan-pasangan di sekitarnya, bukan salahnya berpikiran seperti itu tapi keadaan di sekitar yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu lagi pula ia masih cukup nyaman dengan menyandang status 'Single'

"Aku kadang membayangkan bagaimana rupa seorang Kematian, tampan kah? Atau malah menyeramkan layaknya di film?" tentu saja takkan ada yang menjawab, hanya ada dia sendiri di kamar dan kematian jika ia tak salah dalam merasakan sosok Immortal tersebut.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, memejamkan matanya.

"Kau selalu ada di sisiku.. tapi tak pernah mengambil nyawaku, hal yang selalu menjadi misteri untukku" di rasakan ujung jemari mengelus pipi kanannya, Sehun tersenyum kecil

"Suatu saat nanti perlihatkan rupamu padaku saat waktuku tiba" Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kekanan.

"Walau hanya sekali, walau hanya sebentar; aku ingin melihat rupa seseorang yang selalu setia ada di sampingku"

 _[Carry me to heaven's arms_

 _Light the way and let me go]_

Kematian hanya menatap dalam diam sosok remaja yang tengah tertidur, semakin sering ia melihat dan bersama dengan dia, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia tertawa, sejak kapan kematian memiliki perasaan layaknya Mortal? Ada hal di dunia ini yang bergerak tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia memang makhluk Immortal, makhluk yang paling di takuti.

Ialah sang Penghancur!

Tapi kenapa sosok Mortal ini selalu menariknya untuk menghabiskan sedikit waktunya bersamanya?

Sebelum pikirnnya mengeluarkan kata Tanya yang lebih banyak Kematian bergegas meninggalkan kamar sang Remaja, terbang menembus kelamnya malam.

Ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya, Ia kematian, tugasnya tentu saja mengantarkan kematian.

 _[Take the time to take my breath_

 _I will end where I began]_

Ia melintasi sebuah taman, hari menunjukan 2 dini hari, sudah tak banyakan sosok Mortal yang berkeliaran, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang hanya di miliki oleh para Mortal?" Kematian berhenti, begitu kalimat itu selesai di ucapkan, duduk di sebuah ayunan seorang gadis kira-kira berusia 17 tahun tengah memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Itu kan yang selama ini menganggu dirimu, Kematian" Ia tersenyum manis

"Perasaan nyaman, ingin melindungi dan memiliki; hal yang sering kau rasakan saat bersama Sehun-oppa"

Kematian masih diam tak bergerak.

Arin, sepupu Sehun yang tengah berlibur ke Seoul.

Arin memiliki sebuah bakat, ia menyukai bakatnya tentu saja, karena bakat itu yang membuat ia tahu hal yang tidak di ketahui orang lain, dan mengetahu hal yang tidak di ketahui itu menyenangkan layaknya bermain teka-teki, tapi kita sudah memiliki jawabannya sebelum orang lain.

Tapi hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah melihat interaksi Kematian dengan kakak sepupunya, Sehun.

pertama kali ia melihat kematian, tentu saja ia takut, berarti ada seorang di keluarganya yang akan di jemput. Tapi semua berubah saat ia melihat Kematian melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sehun, memeluknya lembut saat Sehun tengah dilanda kesedihan.

Setelah itu ia semakin sering memperhatikan, bagaiman Sehun yang sering berbicara pada Kematian, walaupun kematian tak pernah menjawabnya. Melihat bagaimana kematian meberikan rasa nyaman walau hanya sentuhan ujung jemarinya pada pipi Sehun.

Hal yang manis jika menyesampingkan fakta jika mereka dua makhluk yang berbeda. Motal dan Immortal.

Karena suatu saat Sehun akan meninggal layaknya Mortal yang lain.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa berbicara padaku, aku memiliki Bakat, karena itu aku tahu"

Kematian lebih memilih diam, Arin mencebikan bibirnya "Tak mau? Padahal aku tahu sebenarnya kau selalu ingin menjawab semua perkataan Sehun- _oppa_ "

Kematian terbang pergi meninggalkan, ia tak ingin mendengara perkataan Mortal tersebut

"Suatu saat kalian akan bersama; tentu saja" Arin tersenyum senang "Benang merah mulai tercipta"

 _[And I will find the enemy within_

 _Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin]_

"Sehun- _oppa_ ~~~" Seseorang memelukanya, dan Sehun tak perlu menebak siapa yang memeluknya karena di dunia ini hanya ada 1 orang yang sering memeluknya, Kematian tak termasukan karena ia bukan makhluk hidup.

"Arin, Kapan kau sampai" Arin melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum manis pada _Oppa_ kesayangannya "Tadi malam, karena sudah terlalu larut aku menginap di apartemen Jiho dan YooA"

"harusnya kau menelpon ku, aku bisa menjemputmu di stasuin"

"Nah~ itu merepotkan, lagi pula aku bisa sendiri" Arin memutar tubuhnya ke samping, memeluk lengan kanan Sehun

"Anak gadis tak baik keluar sendirian" Sehun mulai berjalan, ini hari minggu, biasanya Sehun akan berjalan-jalan di taman, sekalian mencari udara segar.

Arin mencebikan bibirnya "Arra~~"

" _Oppa_ ingin ke taman kah?" Arin suka taman di dekat kompleks rumah kakek neneknya, walaupun di tengah kota, taman itu indah dan asri.

"iya, ingin ikut?"

Arin tersenyum "tentu saja" ada satu hal yang ia sukai saat pergi ke taman bersama Sehun.

Senyum Arin semakin mengembang kala melihat tatapan iri dan cemburu gadis-gadis muda bahkan lelaki yang ada di sana.

Bukan salahnya jika kakak sepupunya ini di berkati wajah dengan kategori tingkat tinggi dan beruntungnya ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang di keluarganya yang bisa melakukan _skinship_ dengan Sehun.

Bahkan beberapa sepupunya melayangkan tatapan iri kearahnya, saat ia duduk di pangkuan Sehun waktu natal tahun lalu, hiburan tersendiri baginya yang tentu saja takkan ia tunjukan secara langsung.

"Sehun?" Sehun dan Arin menghentikan langkahnya, "Tak sangka kau suka berjalan-jalan di taman; dengan seorang gadis pula" Sehun melirik Chanyeol, orang yang memanggilnya tadi "Aku bukan makhluk anti-sosial _Hyung_ , hanya saja aku tak menyukai percakapan basa-basi" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat

"Dia sepupuku yang tengah berlibur ke sini"

Arin tersenyum ramah "salam kenal _oppa_ , aku Arin. Adik sepupu kesayangan Sehun- _oppa_ ~"

Chanyeol tertawa "Aku Chanyeol, teman kuliah Sehun"

" _Hyung_ , mau ikut ke coffee shop?" Sehun menawarkan.

"Tentu, jika ku tak menganggu"

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo"

 _[Dear Agony_

 _Just let go of me]_

Arin memandang Chanyeol diam-diam. Tentu saja diam-diam tak mungkin ia memandang secara langsung bukan.

Chanyeol suka pada Sehun, itulah kalimat yang tercipta di kepalanya saat melihat interaksi Chanyeol terhadap Sehun.

Terlihat dengan jelas,

Arin menyuapkan cakenya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol- _oppa_ suka dengan Sehun- _oppa_ ne" Arin tiba-tiba buka suara, ia dan Sehun sudah berpisah dengan Chanyeol sekarang mereka kini dalam perjalan ke toko buku yang ada di ujung taman, Arin minta di belikan peralatan mewarnai.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Sehun sebenarnya tahu jika ada orang yang menaruh perasaan padanya tapi ia pura-pura tak tahu berharap mereka yang menyukainnya menyerah, ia tak suka menolak sesuatu.

"Terlihat dengan jelas~ tapi _oppa_ tak cocok dengannya" karena bagi Arin _oppa_ nya hanya cocok dengan Kematian.

Aneh memang, tapi Arin tak perduli, karena semakin sering ia melihat Sehun dan kematian semakin ia mengerti jika Sehun dan Kematian memang di takdirkan bersama.

"Lagipula _oppa_ tak suka dengannya iya kan" itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, ada kalanya ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran adik sepupunya ini.

 _[Suffer slowly_

 _Is this the way it's gotta be?_

 _Dear Agony]._

" _Oppa_ kalau misalanya aku jatuh cinta bagaimana?" Sehun mengangkat pandangannya dari novel yang ada di tangannya, Tokyo Zodiac Murder.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Sehun balik bertanya, kadang-kadang ia tak mengerti apa yang Arin bicarakan walaupun gadis itu selalu menempel padanya.

"Iya, bagaimana; boleh atau tidak?" Arin memainkan kakinya di lantai kamar Sehun, ia tengah duduk di kursi belajar Sehun.

"kenapa bertanya padaku?" ujar Sehun bingung, " _Oppa_ tak memiliki kekasih jadi ku pikir aku harus bertanya, seperti saat menikah; jika yang muda ingin menikah duluan ia harus meminta ijin kakaknya bukan?aku pikir itu sama karena sama-sama melangkahi yang tua"

"memangnya kau ingin langsung menikah?" Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan tawa yang sebenarnnya sudah di tenggorokannya, tak baik menertawakan teori seseorang.

"Mungkin"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya padaku, selama kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan benar aku pasti mendukungmu; jika pun Arin salah nantinya aku akan mengingatkan" Arin memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip "Kau selalu bilang sebagai adik sepupu kesayanganku bukan? jadi aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang bisa selalu melindungi adiknya; aku takkan bilang langsung itu salah atau benar, boleh atau tidak. Kau harus belajar menentukannya sendiri tapi bukan berarti aku hanya diam saja" Sehun tersenyum dan Arin pastikan jika di matanya Sehun hanya seorang pria bukan Kakaknya mungkin saat ini.. "Aku akan selalu disini, memperhatikanmu, menjagamu dari dekat maupun jauh" Ia akan jatuh cinta kepada Sehun.

 _[Suddenly_

 _The lights go out_

 _Let forever_

 _Drag me down]_

Sehun melihat sekeliling, ia tak merasakan kehadiran Kematian, biasanya ia selalu ada di sampingnya.

Mungkin hanya persaannya saja tapi semejak Arin menginap di sini dan selalu berdekatan dengannya Kematian tak pernah muncul.

" _Oppa_ kenapa?" Arin yang sedari tadi bermain dengan laptopnya di kasur Sehun berbicara begitu ia melihat Sehun seperti mencari sesuatu

Arin tersenyum dalam hati, ia tahu apa yang kakaknya itu cari, Kematian.

Kematian tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah kakek dan nenek nya semenjak ia datang, mungkin kematian menghindarinya? Arin mengembungkan pipinya kesal, ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan kematian tapi kematian menghindarinya seperti dirinya ini makhluk mortal yang harus di hindari.

Ia tahu ia 'Aneh' menurut pikiran orang-orang, tapi ia yak menyangka jika kematian juga menggapnya 'Aneh' sampai menghindarinya.

"tidak" Tak mungkin Sehun bilang jika ia mencari keberadaan kematian bukan? Arin bisa langsung mengira ia demam karena berbicara yang aneh-aneh

"Jika memang di takdirkan bersama pasti akan bertemu" Arin tahu ia mengatakan hal aneh,Sehun pasti curiga.

Tapi karena ia sudah sering berkata aneh, Sehun sudah tak heran lagi dengan perkataan Arin.

 _[I will fight for one last breath_

 _I will fight until the end]_

Lady Fate, sosok yang mengawasi takdir, ia tak membuat takdir, ia hanya membuat awalannya saja, takdir manusia di tentukan oleh pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Karena di dunia ini penuh dengan pilihan, dan pilihan kita lah yang mengatur takdir kita.

Lady Fate, tak suka mencampuri urusan para manusia, ia hanya senang mengawasi tapi kini ia berdiri dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

Oh Se Hoon (9-Apr-1994)

Itulah yang tertulis di covernya.

Sosok manusia yang dekat dengan kematian tapi tak pernah merasakan kematian.

Hidup Sehun normal, layaknya manusia biasa, kejadian yang hebat di hidupnya terjadi saat tanggal 31 Oktober 1995 pukul 23.15 orang tuanya di bunuh di depan matanya.

Hingga umur 2 tahun ia tinggal di rumah sakit anak menjalani terapi, karena setiap malam di jam 23.15 ia akan menangis kencang.

Lambat laun ia mulai melupakan kejadian tersebut hingga umur 4 tahun Sehun berhenti menangis di jam yang sama, ingatan tentang orangtuanya menghilang, ia sama sekali tak ingat masa kecilnya.

Umur 6 tahun ia mulai tinggal dengan kakek neneknya, menjalai kehidupan layaknya anak biasa.

Di umur 14 tahun ia mulai merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, rasa takut mulai menyerangnya.

Umur 16 tahun ia baru menyadari jika seseorang yang mengawasinya adalah Kematian.

Umur 17 tahun ia bisa merasakan kematian memeluknya, menghiburnya.

Umur 19 tahun ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Kematian..

 _[And I will find the enemy within_

 _Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin]_

Perasaan Arin tiba-tiba kacau, rasa takut tiba-tiba datang memenuhi pikirannya, Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, batinnya

"Tapi apa?" tubuhnya gemetar, perasaan takut itu memeluknya dengan erat, sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk akan terjadi, dan orang terdekatnya yang merasakannya.

Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, pandangannya mulai tak focus, Arin tak bisa berpikir dengan jerih.

Sebisa mungkin Arin memfokuskan pikirannya, melawati rasa takut itu, mecari sebuah pintu.

Pintu teraman miliknya, jika ia bisa masuk ke balik pintu itu.

Tubuhnya semakin gematar, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan, Arin ingin berteriak! Bersembunyi dari ketakutan ini.

Ia bisa melawan ketakutan ini… tetapi… ketakutan ini semakin membesar.

 _[Dear Agony_

 _Just let go of me]_

Sehun berada di taman, buku ada di pangkuannya dengan earphone yang terpasang di telingnnya, hari sedang terik tak banyak orang yang berada di taman, Sehun sediri tengah meneduhkan diri di bawah pohon rindang di dekat danau buatan, hal yang ia sering lakukan dikala ingin sendirian.

" **Sehun.."**

Ia melepas earphone nya begitu mendengar namanya disebut, di lihatnya sekelilingnya, sepi.

Jadi siapa yang memanggilnya?

" **Jika aku mengatakan kau mortal pertama yang menarik perhatianku, apa kau percaya?"**

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, bayangan hitam yang duduk di batang pohon, di atasnya.

'Sehun mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

" **Jika aku mengatakan ingin memilikimu untuk selamanya, apa kau bersedia?"**

Pandangannya semakin jelas, Sehun bisa melihat jubah hitam yang berkibar tertiup angin, wajahnya di tutupi olah tudung jubahnya.

" **Bersediakah?"**

Sedetik kemudian sosok tersebut tepat di depannya, Kematian.

" **Kau pernah berkata ingin melihat rupa diriku bukan? walau hanya sekali; walau hanya sebentar"**

Sehun tak bisa bergerak tubuhnya seakan-akan di ikat oleh tali.

Kematian mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengelus pipi Sehun dengan ujung jemarinya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

" **Jika kau bersedia bersamaku, kau bisa melihat rupaku"**

Semua suara hilang, tubuh Sehun kaku tak bergerak, saat sosok itu mengelus pipinya, ia tahu.. jika sosok di hadapannya ini kematian.

Sosok yang selalu menemaninya.

Nafasnya semakin tersengal, baju yang ia kenakan mulai basah oleh keringat, pandangannya mulai tak tentu arah.

Kematian tersenyum di balik tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kini muncul, hasrat ingin memiliki makhluk mortal di depannya.

Buku itu bercahaya lembut, tinta emas terukir dengan indah membentuk sebuah huruf, ya. Buku takdir tengah menuliskan pilihan seorang Oh Sehun

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk lari, lari sejauh mungkin.. tetapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk merengkuh sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Semakin lama pandangannya mulai meredup, ia kalah. Setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya, "Sehun-oppa…" ucapnya sebelum kegelapan merengkuhnya.

Lady Fate, memandang buku yang telah berhenti bercahaya tersebut. Mata indah sekelam malam miliknya membaca tulisan terakhir.

"Aku bersedia"

Sehun memandang indanhnya hamparan rumput hijau yang ada di depannya, hembusan angin yang berhembus lembut membawa suasana damai.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"menikmati suasana" Sehun kembali memandang kedepan

Dirasakannya sosok tersebut duduk di belakannya, merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

"Kau menyesal.."

"Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan"

Sosok tersebut hanya diam sambil mengertakan rengkuhannya.

"Aku tak menyesal, jika kau ingin tahu.." Sehun memutar tubuhnya, kini ia duduk berhadapan.

"Aku tahu konsekuensinya, aku tak menyangkal jika selama ini aku masih merindukan sosok Arin, bagiku ia seperti adik kandungku sendiri; meninggalkan dia hal yang terberat bagiku" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya keleher pria yang ada di hadapannya, senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir tipisnya "Tapi aku tak menyesal, karena aku bersamamu"

"Terimakasih selalu ada untukku, terimakasih selalu setia disampingku dan terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Luhan"

Luhan merupakan nama yang Sehun berikan untuk kematian. Sehun tak suka jika ia harus terus memanggil sosok itu Kematian, walaupun itu namanya hanya saja Sehun tak suka. Itu sebabnya ia memberikan nama Luhan.

"Dan aku berterimakasih karena kau telah bersedia bersamaku"

" _Aku harap oppa bahagia, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu"_

Lady Fate memandang jengkel sosok di depannya, "mengambil nyawa manusia yang tidak dalam daftar, menjadikannya sosok immortal, dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama?!"

Kematian hanya memandang dengan dengan pandangan penuh humor, "Aku menginginkannya, dan aku harap kau tak menghalangi jalanku" Lady fate menghela nafas mencoba meredahkan emosinya.

"lagipula takdirnya berhenti karena keinginannya sendiri" lanjut kematian lagi "Aku tak pernah memaksanya"

Lady fate memandang jendela, 10 menit berlalu saat kematian pergi. "Aku harap kau tak menyesal.."

"setiap pilihan memiliki konsekuensi, dan pilihanmu…"

" _oppa, sutrada di kehidupan oppa, jangan biarkan orang lain ikut campur! Mengerti oppa?"_

" _oppa jangan khawatirkan diriku, aku baik-baik saja disini"_

" _hey oppa ada anak laki-laki di kelasku yang mengatakan perasaannya padaku! Aku sama sekali tak percaya jika ada pria yang menyukai ku"_

" _oppa, hari ini kencan pertamaku, dia pria yang baik, walapun tak ada pria lain di dunia ini yang sebaikmu oppa"_

" _oppa hari ini aku masuk universitas yang sama dengan oppa! Aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh! Aku harap aku bisa melampaui nilai-nilai oppa! Yosh! Aku akan berjuang~!"_

" _oppa aku harap kau bahagia di sana"_

"Aku merindukan mu oppa" dan gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu pun menangis sambil memeluk sebuah figura yang berisi kakak laki-lakinya tersayang, saat berusia 1 tahun.

 _Aku tahu oppa bahagia di sana bersama dengan dia, ku harap dia menjaga oppa dengan baik, aku akan selalu merindukan oppa._

 _Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang mengingatmu dan selalu mengingatmu disini oppa._

" **eksitensimu hilang, semua orang akan melupakanmu layaknya kau tak pernah ada…"**

A/N

Thanks for reading minna-sama /bow/

See you later

Love,

Miharu Reiko


End file.
